thaerfandomcom-20200215-history
Islamic Caliphate
Once known as the "Errant Son" of the Great Empire because of the wily and deceptive nature of its people, Dracia was one of the first regions of the Great Empire to gain its independence from the Empire during the Fourth Succession War. With the dawn of the Fourth Age of Man, Dracia was positioned to become one of the few organized powers of the region, but for the last decade they have suffered under the iron grip of their Ivory Queen, a sorceress who worships the last Emperor, Lucius "the Heretic", as a god and she as his successor to the glory of the Great Empire. Boljova Cobori Antova Drasylvania Inalt Antova Mijloc Antova Pasvaria Sabravia Temeshava Velek Tzorsy |history = Ancient Dracia The Rise of the White Eagle The Blood Empire The Domination of the Draci The Golden War The Vtalasav Dynasty The Imperial Conquest The Mage-War The Dark Times The Rise of the Ivory Queen Dracia was a relatively recent conquest of the Empire, having first come into conflict with Imperial troops in . A minor squabble between a marcher lord of Narbonne and the Dracian crown resulted in warfare, which the Empire quickly took as an excuse to conquer the entire country, removing all titles from its King Otto III Vtalasav. The Vtalasav family, however, recovered quickly, and regained several noble titles that they had lost in return for servitude to the Emperor. The Dracian people recovered quickly from the conquest of their nation, and assimilated surprisingly well into Imperial society. Many nobles and bureaucrats from the country have wormed their way into the good graces of various high-level positions within the Great Houses, and many more have secured for themselves far more power than a colonial typically receives. The nation was considered mostly subdued (except for the periodic peasant rebellions in the southeast), but far too complicated to rule effectively by non-natives, and rulership of the nation has passed from one Great House to another, no single House maintaining rulership for long. Remus Augustilius of House Valerius became the colony's most recent Prefect in , but he would prove to be unfit for the task of ruling the Dracians. Dracia was affected little during the rule of the Emperor Lucius “the Heretic” and seemed to support House Valerius in its bid for the Imperial Throne during the early months of the Fourth Succession War. After the Mabean Marches successfully rebelled against the Empire and gained their independence, Vladimir of the old Vtalasav royal family also made his bid for autonomy in . True to Dracian form, their independence was negotiated from Remus Augustilius, who Vladimir swore to assist in the Fourth Succession War in return for a treaty which affirmed Dracian independence and recognized the crown. Since that time, Dracia has continued to support the bid of House Valerius for the throne, but their support in recent years has been waning as more pressing matters bring Dracian troops home. As Dracia has no real enemies in the region and little bandit activity since the fall of Imperial control in the nation, few know precisely what these troops are needed for, but his Majesty assures House Valerius that they are, indeed, needed. |economy = Since the fall of Imperial control in the region, Dracian exports have risen dramatically. Their border with Donnagh Saoristat has proved to be a bottle-neck for trade coming to and from Gaelish Kingdom and they have taken great advantage of this advantage. Though the land has traditionally been poor for agriculture, the King has issued many edicts assisting farming villages and begun exporting foodstuffs to their neighbors. The wealthy ore mines of the foothills of the Challieann Mountains still rarely leave the country, but Dracian weapons are sold to anyone who can afford the price (House Valerius receives a discount, of course). As a result of this change in practices, most people in Dracia have become extremely wealthy due to its independence, creating a rock-solid loyalty to the Crown among the common folk. The Dracian nobility, of course, have used this new-found wealth to increase the stakes in attempting to outdo one another in the ownership of property and luxuries. Demand for rare and exotic luxuries has, as a result, increased exponentially. |religion = Dracia is extremely open-minded about religion, as long as those who practice religious beliefs do not infringe on secular law. Even during Imperial rule, Dracians were extremely liberal when it came to religion, eager to pretend to take up the worship of this god or another as the fickle motions of fashion dictate. Currently, the worship of Cebren, god of music; Erato, goddess of love; Furinus, god of wine; and Minos, god of commerce, is extremely popular in Dracia, though the worship of Amphitritus, god of greed; Britomaris, goddess of thievery; and Mormo, god of deception, is popular as well. It is said that there is a major temple to Dagon in the foothills of the Challieann Mountains, to the northwest, but such rumors are unconfirmed. It is notable that the Dracian crown has not yet declared a religious leaders whose responsibility it would be to crown the next King, but this is in keeping with pre-Imperial Dracian tradition, which dictated that the King’s heir would crown himself, with the acceptance of the Dukes. |templates = Dracian |map = dracia_map.png }} See Also * Dracian King List * Dracian Noble Houses * Dracian Regions * Dracian Personalities * Dracian Terms Category:Dracia Category:Dracia